


Tinderbox

by SuddenlySullen



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenlySullen/pseuds/SuddenlySullen
Summary: Peter matches Wade on Tinder. Wade isn't sure why.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by a Tumblr prompt

Wade had only made the account because of a bet with Weasel. It wasn’t even supposed to get any messages, it was just supposed to win him twenty bucks and some free drinks. Weasel had taken the picture for the profile and it was certainly not his best angle. 

 

_ You have a good angle? _

**_Yeah, the one where he’s leaving._ **

 

The voices erupted into a chorus of laughter.

“Do you fucking mind?” Wade swatted the air around his head as if that was going to help. 

He opened the notification on his phone to see what this “Super Like” was, assuming it must be some kind of prank from Weasel or a fake profile trying to lure him into a porn site. 

 

**_Well, that’s new._ **

_ Ooooh, is he even old enough to be using this app? _

**_No way. We’re already a fugly murdering monster, might as well add child rapist to our list of identifiers right?_ **

“I am absolutely NOT doing that!”

 

Wade scrolled to see the kid’s profile instead of just his adorable twinky little face.

 

**Peter, 22**

**5 Miles Away**

‘My friend made me try this. I like photography and skyscrapers.’

 

“Here goes nothing.” Wade swiped right. 

_ Ask him for a dick pic. _

**_Tell him to come over._ **

“We can’t just jump right into the sex! That’s not how this works with normal people!”

<If you were a superhero/villian, who would you be?>

Wade squealed and dropped the phone like it had burned him. Scrambling, he picked it back up just as fast. 

**< I wanna be Spiderman! You?>**

<Batman! He’s like SpiderMan, but with money *laughing emoji*>

**< Batman is a tool!>**

<At least he gets cool toys. SpiderMan just does gymnastics.>

**< SpiderMan is the purest of all supers you take that back right now!>**

<Alright I concede, but only because I don’t want to run you off before I get the chance to get to know you better ;) >

**< *shocked emoji*>**

**< Why me anyway?>**

<We both got roped into this gig by our jerkwad friends.>

<That and… I like your face.>

**< You had your eyes checked recently?>**

<Better than perfect vision.>

**< You might wanna go back. You don’t gotta flatter me, pumpkin, I know I’m a hot mess.>**

<Definitely hot. Why’d you swipe back?>

**< You kiddin me? Have you SEEN you?????>**

<Yeah, all hundred and twenty pounds of me. *laughing emoji*>

**< 120 pounds of adorable>**

<Pfffft. I saw you’re only a few miles away. If it’s not too weird… You wanna take this party out for tacos?>

**< Oh I am SO down for tacos, baby.>**

<Meet me at that place with the mean little Mexican lady who seasons the food with pure hatred?>

**< OMG THAT IS MY FAVORITE I WILL BE THERE IN 0.000005 SECONDS>**

<I’ll be in the jeans and black hoodie.>

**< I’ll be in red and black>**

 

Wade threw on sweatpants and a baggy hoodie, pulling the hood up over his face. He tucked a gun into his waistband in case of emergencies and then shoved his hands in his pockets before heading down the street. 

 

_ Think the kid can handle how gross we are in the flesh? _

**_I give it three minutes._ **

_ One tops. _

**_You’re on._ **

“Shut up,” Wade growled.

 

Wade approached the taco joint and leaned up against the wall just outside the door waiting for his… date? Was this a date? He started to panic about how sweatpants and a hoodie were totally not appropriate attire for a first date. He wondered if he had time to run home and change.

 

“Hey,” a young sounding voice broke through his thoughts. 

“Can I help you?” Wade’s voice was gruff.

“That depends. You Wade?” The voice sounded nervous and Wade finally looked up.

“Peter?! I uh, sorry. Bad neighborhood, ya know? Well you know.”

“Oh thank goodness.” Peter clutched at his chest. “I thought I had just walked up on some random  **huge** stranger.”

Wade barked out a laugh.

“So uh, my place is right around the corner. I got tacos already if you wanna…” Peter gestured with his thumb.

“You sure you wanna?” Wade asked, pulling the hood off and stepping under a streetlight so Peter could get a good look at him.

“I mean. Unless you’d rather your pace?” Peter looked up at him with a confused expression. 

“Uh,” Wade pulled his hood back up. “Yours is fine…”

“C’mon then,” Peter said, reaching his free hand out expectantly.

Wade stared down at it in confusion for longer than was probably normal before pulling one of his own sweaty hands out of his pocket and gingerly placing it on top of Peter’s. Immediately, Peter laced his fingers in between Wade’s like they’d been doing this for years. Following Peter down the street, Wade could only gape at the place where their skin met, wondering if maybe the kid was actually blind and that was why he seemed so unphased by the generally disgusting state of Wade’s skin. 


	2. Chapter 2

Peter’s hands shook as he fumbled with his keys and unlocked the door to his small studio apartment. Once they made it inside, he fumbled even more with the light switch, mentally kicking himself for being so damn awkward all the time. No wonder Gwen had made him promise to just go out and get some already. 

 

“Welcome to Casa de Peter,” he gestured towards the futon for Wade to sit down.

 

Wade plopped down on the couch and dumped the bag of foil-wrapped tacos onto the coffee table. Peter joined him, sitting a little closer than he normally would.

 

“And now for your final test,” Wade said ominously, “Taco race! Last one to finish has to top!”

Peter felt himself turn a bright scarlet, “What do you mean ‘has to’?”

“I mean I’m obviously gonna kick your ass and we both know that ass can’t handle all this,” Wade gestured to himself, “Besides, I am a bottom by nature.”

“You… are?”

“Peter, did you even read the emojis in my profile?”

“Those are supposed to  _ mean _ something?!” Peter’s ears were burning.

“Oh sweet baby gay, I have so much to teach you.”

“I’m not…”

“Mini-bi then?”

“I don’t know.”

“Fair enough. I’m trisexual. As in ‘I’ll try anything once’” Wade laughed, stuffing his fifth taco in his mouth in one bite. 

Peter was stuffed after three tacos, leaving the rest for Wade. 

“So how do you wanna do this, sweet thing?” Wade cocked his head.

“I uh. I’m not really sure. I imagined this going… differently.”

“Oh no, you’re a bottom too, aren’t you? Rock paper scissors for it? I have been known to top on occasion, if you’re vehemently opposed.”

“No, I’d prefer to top, thanks.” Peter chewed his bottom lip. “Can I kiss you? Is that allowed?”

“Allowed? Anything is allowed, baby boy.” Wade laughed again. “Even if there were rules for this sort of thing, I’m not much of a rule-follower anyway.”

 

Peter licked his lips and turned his head, bringing a hand up to pull down the hood that he had forgotten Wade was still wearing. His eyes searched Wade’s face for what felt like forever, but still wasn’t as long as he would have liked it to be. Wade’s eyes were the most beautiful blue, even as they shifted away from his gaze. Slowly, Peter brought their lips together, gasping at the almost electric feeling of having his mouth on Wade. Kissing had always been his least favorite activity, but something about kissing Wade was changing everything he thought he knew about it. Wade’s eyes fell closed practically as soon as they made contact, but Peter kept his open, not wanting to miss a moment of watching Wade. 

 

Wade’s hand came up to the back of Peter’s head, resting softly against the back of his head. Peter took the encouragement and traced his tongue over Wade’s lower lip. Wade whined softly into the kiss. In response, Peter brought both hands up to Wade’s cheeks. Wade threw one of his legs over Peter’s lap and shifted so that he was straddling the smaller man. Peter arched his back upward to resume their kiss, missing it every moment that Wade’s mouth was away from him. He kept his hands on Wade’s face, tracing over the scars and trying to commit them to memory. Wade leaned into his touch, which only encouraged him to get more bold with his hands. Letting them fall away from Wade’s face, Peter slid them under the giant hoodie he wore.

 

Immediately, Wade pulled away and grabbed onto his wrists. “It doesn’t get any better, sweetheart. Just leave it.”

 

Peter’s face was flushed and he was panting from the heat of their kiss. “Show you mine if you show me yours.”

 

“Trust me, baby boy.”

Peter let out a soft whine.

Wade brought Peter’s hands back up to his shoulders before letting them go and relaxing back into his lap. 

“Blindfold me.”

Wade reeled back in horror.

**_Ha! He’s already so disgusted he doesn’t want to look at you. A new record!_ **

_ Ought to blindfold him and get the fuck out to save him the embarrassment of going through with it. _

“Please,” Peter interrupted the voices’ mockery, “Let me touch you.”

“This was a bad idea,” Wade moved to swing his legs off of Peter, “I’m sorry kiddo-”

“No!” Peter wrapped his arms around Wade’s waist, “Not like that, Wade, please don’t think I meant that like that. I just want to touch you more than anything. I understand if it makes you uncomfortable, I just thought- I’m an idiot.”

“Baby boy, I know you’re wearing jeans, but I can tell when a guy’s got a hard-on and you ain’t got it. Don’t need to spare my feelings about it.”

Tears pricked at the back of Peter’s eyes and his arms went slack around Wade’s waist. “That’s- It’s not-” He sputtered, searching for the right words, “It’s not you. I should have known better.” Peter’s voice trailed off and Wade could barely hear the words that fell out of his mouth next. “I just thought another guy would understand, you know?”

 

_ Now look what you did. You made the poor little twink cry. _

**_Way to traumatize him on all fronts._ **

_ Worthless. Can’t even get a casual fuck right without sending someone home in tears. _

 

Wade shook his head, trying to wrap his brain around what was going on. 

“I’m just nervous, okay?” Peter sniffed softly. 

“Aw, kid, no. Shit. I fucked up. I’m sorry. I just thought-”

“I know what you thought,” Peter whimpered. “God, we are terrible at this casual sex thing.”

“The worst.” Wade leaned down and kissed Peter’s forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter tipped his head and kissed Wade’s exposed throat. Wade tensed at the intimate contact, but forced himself not to pull away. He like the feeling of Peter’s mouth at his throat, the first person to touch him with any kind of softness in who knew how long. 

 

**_Remember that guy in the alley?_ **

_ Yeah, the one that stabbed us when he was done? _

**_Good thing you’re like a bad case of herpes._ **

_ Never know when to just stay gone. _

 

Wade whimpered, pushing the voices out of his head and focusing on Peter’s touch. Peter’s hands fell to the hem of his sweatshirt again and instinctively he wanted to pull them away, but seeing the kid so focused on him made him curious just how far this was going to go. It started slow enough, with Peter sliding his hands under the hoodie, but keeping them outside the shirt Wade wore underneath it. Breathy sighs ghosted over his neck as the kid’s hands traced his torso.

 

After what felt like an eternity to both of them, Peter moved to remove the hoodie again. This time Wade didn’t stop him, letting the fabric be pulled over his head and tossing it aside. The air hit his now-bare arms and he shivered. Peter peeled himself away from Wade’s neck to get a good look at him, his breath hitching. 

 

“Wow,” Peter breathed.

Wade’s arms came up to cross in front of him, curling in on himself.

“You’re beautiful.”

Wade’s mouth dropped open and he met Peter’s eyes to scold him for joking, but was met with Peter’s pupils at least double the size they were the last time he had looked at him. The mouth may lie, but there was no hiding the truth in a person’s eyes. 

 

“Hang on,” Peter said softly, reaching over the arm of the futon.

 

With a clunk, the futon shifted and tossed them into a laying position with Wade still straddling Peter’s thighs. Peter smiled at the little gasp that escaped from Wade and pulled him down for more kisses. His hands wandered down Wade’s chest to his hips and around to his back where Peter stopped, frozen.

 

“Wade,” he choked, “What is this?”

“Oh! Sorry, baby boy, Lemme just,” Wade reached behind him and grabbed the gun out of his waistband, setting it on the coffee table. 

Peter flinched away from the gun, reeling back away from Wade.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Wade tilted his head.

“Why-why do you carry a gun?” Peter’s pupils were still wide, but now they were obviously blown that way in terror.

“We live in the same neighborhood. Why  _ don’t  _ you?”

“They’re dangerous.”

“People are dangerous, baby boy, not guns. Poor Betty over there never hurt anyone.”

“Have you?”

It was a loaded question. Wade knew it, Peter knew it. 

 

**_Well, this was fun while it lasted._ **

_ Maybe we should have some fun with it. Tell him about that kiddie porn guy we gutted last week.  _

**_That’s not even that bad. Tell him about the woman beater we left strung up outside St. Mary’s._ **

_ Or how about the time- _

 

“Nobody who didn’t deserve it,” Wade interrupted the voices, unsure why he felt like he needed to be even a little bit honest with this kid. He could just lie, get his rocks off, and never see him again, but something about the little twink brought out the honesty in him. If he were being completely honest, part of him hoped to see the kid again and they hadn’t even done the nasty yet. 

“Why do you get to decide that?”

“Because sometimes the law fails.”

Peter’s face fell, thinking back to his Uncle Ben. He knew better than most that sometimes there was no justice in the world, even for good people. 

“I’ll never hurt you,” Wade continued unprompted, “neither will anyone else.” The second half of his statement came out in a low growl that made the hair on the back of Peter’s neck stand up.

“Talk about it tomorrow?” Peter looked up at him hopefully.

Wade stuttered, looking for an answer, but Peter interrupted him by pulling him down for another deep kiss. Peter’s kisses were soft and searching, while Wade knew he must be harsh in comparison. Their tongues danced around each other and Peter used his teeth to pull Wade’s lower lip into his mouth, but managed to not hurt him in the process. A part of Wade ached for the familiar pain of being with someone who was just looking for any old hole to throw their dick in. Even though he always felt like garbage after, at least he knew what to expect from garbage people. Peter, on the other hand, was nothing but softness. All of his touches were achingly gentle. Even the hand on the back of Wade’s neck that pulled him in for more managed to be soft and pliable. 

Peter’s hands drifted again to the bottom of Wade’s shirt, running his fingertips across the skin of his stomach just above the waistband of his sweats. Wade shivered under his touch. A large part of Peter assumed it must be some sort of performance for his benefit. There was no way his awkward fumbling could have that effect on the kind of man Wade seemed to be. The smaller part of him enjoyed the performance, though. Seeing Wade react to his touches stirred something low in his stomach, even though he knew he still wasn’t hard. His heart pounded harder against his chest in a panic about what would happen if his dick just decided to take a day off on him again. 

Wade interrupted Peter’s thoughts by unzipping his hoodie and pushing it off his shoulders. Peter followed it up by taking off the T-shirt he had on underneath it. He had never thought of himself as a very attractive man, but the way that Wade was looking at him had him questioning everything he had thought about himself. Wade’s scarred hands ran over his chest and stomach, causing goosebumps to erupt in their path. He knew he was rougher than he should have been. Everything in him told him he should slow down, but looking at Peter with his eyes gone wide, he couldn’t help but fall back into his habits of rushed touching before it was all over. Peter’s hands slid further under Wade’s shirt, causing his to hiss softly.

“I’m sorry,” Peter recoiled, “Does it- Do they hurt you?”

“No no no,” Wade pulled Peter’s hands back to where they were, “It’s just been a while since anyone has touched me.”

Peter bit his lower lip, unsure how to respond to the vulnerability Wade had shared with him, so he just let out a softv“Me too” and went back to letting his hands feel their way over Wade’s firm abs. 

Wade could feel the wetness of pre-cum building up in his pants. He let Peter push his shirt up, tossing it aside, and finally letting Peter get an eyeful of the full extent of his scarring. 

“So beautiful,” Peter breathed, unable to tear his eyes away from Wade’s solid abs and broad chest. 

Wade fell forward, planting his hands on either side of Peter’s head. He wasn’t used to all of the slow touching and it made his bones feel like jelly. His new position gave Peter another opportunity to kiss and lick at his throat, sucking small red marks in a few spots along his collarbones. The feeling of his skin in Peter’s mouth caused him to let out a low growl. He felt Peter smile against his throat and repeat the motion that had caused that reaction, earning him another growl. Nobody had been willing to put their mouth on Wade at all since the accident and here was this soft little twink mouthing every bit of him he could reach. It was almost too much for Wade to handle all at once. 

Peter ground his hips up against Wade on instinct. Somehow, despite the raging flames coursing through his enter body, his dick hadn’t gotten the memo. It made his heart race, praying that something would cause it to work before Wade decided to get a look for himself. Almost as if Wade could read his mind, he sat up and his large hands found their way to Peter’s pants and unbuttoned them. Peter bit his lip and moved to stop him, but Wade was quick and rough and had his pants and boxers off and across the room before Peter could protest. 

 

“Baby boy, you’re-”

“I know, okay!” Peter was blushing scarlet and felt his eyes go glossy, “It’s not you. Please don’t think it’s you.”

“Gorgeous. You’re gorgeous.”

“I… oh,” was all Peter could muster.

 

Wade slid the rest of the way to the floor, kneeling in front of Peter and kissing his stomach. His hands grasped roughly at Peter’s hips, hard enough that he knew the boy would probably have bruises in the morning. Peter groaned and his hands reached behind him and over his head, grasping at the futon. Wade watched the way his back arched, committing every moment to memory. Peter’s hazel eyes fluttered and he squirmed in Wade’s firm grip. Then, without warning, Wade’s mouth was wrapped around his still-soft cock. 

Peter sat up on his elbows in shock and watched the way Wade’s eyes rolled into his eyelids as his tongue wrapped itself around his cock. Wade took him all the way to the hilt and then let his tongue work its way out of his mouth to massage his balls. It was like nothing Peter had ever felt before in his life. His back arced towards the ceiling and his hands grasped for anything, clawing at the futon. Wade’s hands still held his hips, though now they were bucking into him. Wade’s iron grip didn’t allow for any movement of Peter’s hips, forcing him to cry out in frustration at his inability to thrust into Wade’s throat. 

The next time Peter managed to look down at Wade, he realized that sometime while he was distracted, his cock had finally gotten hard and was now completely filling Wade’s mouth and bumping the back of his throat. The sight of Wade’s bright blue eyes watching him come unraveled with his cock buried in his throat almost had Peter coming right there.

“Wade,” he cried out, “wadewadewade, please, want to fuck you.”

Wade dragged a long last lick over the head of Peter’s cock, “Oh baby boy, I thought you’d never ask.”


	4. Chapter 4

Peter lay back, still panting, as Wade stood and pulled his sweatpants off. Peter gasped at the size of Wade’s cock and at the amount of fluid leaking from the tip. Wade had to be the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on. From his sparkling blue eyes to his stunningly perfect smile to his impossibly broad shoulders to his perfectly solid abs to his gorgeous, leaking cock. He swore he could feel his eyes dilate as he looked Wade up and down. Sitting up, his hands came up to the sides of Wade’s neck, pulling him down on top of him and slamming their mouths together. Peter gripped tighter than he usually would have and allowed his teeth to find their way into Wade’s lower lip. Wade groaned at the sudden roughness he had been craving, but it seemed like as soon as he realized he was being a little rougher, Peter pulled himself back. 

Wade responded with a little roughness of his own, letting his hands find their way to Peter’s tiny, pink nipples. He gave one an experimental pinch, unable to control the roll of his hips when Peter keened and arched his back into the touch. His hand moved to the other nipple, mirroring the previous action and earning him a response that was just as satisfying. Peter’s fingers curled into where they were still holding onto Wade’s neck, leaving sharp pains where his nails dug into the back of his neck. 

Keeping their lips pressed together and letting their tongues roll over each other, Wade reached between them and guided Peter’s cock to his hole. His saliva had slickened Peter enough that he glided easily inside of Wade. As soon as he had passed the first ring of muscle, Wade groaned deeply into their kiss. In response, Peter rolled his hips upward, sinking most of the way into Wade. Wade stilled, allowing Peter the chance to control their pace. Peter, as usual, was unbearably slow and soft. With every slight thrust, Peter was gasping and moaning, his muscles rippling under Wade. 

Wade reached down and started stroking his own cock, matching Peter’s torturous pace. Peter tore his mouth away from Wade’s so that he could watch the way the man pleasured himself. His mouth went slack in awe of the sight above him and his hands trailed down Wade’s back, striping it with scratches. The feeling of Peter’s nails carving their way down his back had Wade stroking himself faster than Peter was thrusting into him. Finally, Wade slammed his own hips down, bouncing himself on Peter’s cock.

Wade rolled his hips hard and fast, angling himself just right to let Peter’s cock nudge his sweet spot and crying out every time it did. Peter’s hands came to rest on Wade’s hips, gripping them tight enough to bruise. Every sound Peter made was music to Wade’s ears, driving him to move faster and harder. Peter’s neck was bared and his mouth was slack, seemingly frozen in pleasure.

“Wade,” Peter moaned, “I’m gonna-nnngh.”

“Me too, baby, me too.”

Peter’s hands found their will to move and came to Wade’s cheeks, guiding him down to kiss him. Peter’s moans were so rapid and small that Wade couldn’t hear them, but he could feel the panting and vibration of the smaller man’s lips against his and it encouraged him to keep going at his brutal pace. Eyes rolling back, Peter started to bite into anything he could reach. First, his teeth found Wade’s lower lip, pulling it into his mouth. Then, a particularly hard thrust had him tossing his head back again and when he returned to kiss Wade, he found that his mouth was pressed against his throat. Peter sucked and bit down on the side of Wade’s neck, causing a deep purple hickey to rise up against his reddened skin.

The feeling of Peter’s teeth on the other side of his neck was what sent Wade tumbling over the edge, his cock pulsing and shooting cum all over Peter’s chest. Peter came with him, the feeling of Wade tightening around his cock becoming too much for him to contain any longer. He ground his hips against Wade as hard as he could, pumping everything he had into him. 

When they were both spent, Wade collapsed off to the side of Peter for a few seconds, then made to stand up, grabbing his sweatpants off the floor. Peter, still panting, picked his head up and let out a choked noise.

“Was it- It wasn’t that bad was it?”

“Huh?” Wade cocked his head at Peter.

“You’re leaving,” Peter looked distraught and Wade had no idea why.

“Well, yeah, I mean-”

“You don’t have to.”

“Baby boy, I want to remember you just like this. Not how you look tomorrow morning when you realize you brought home Coyote Ugly.”

“Coyote Ugly?” Peter started to ask, then changed his mind. “Wade you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.”

“You don’t know Coyote Ugly?” Wade changed the subject. 

“Stay and tell me?” Peter held his hands out, trying to coax Wade back onto the futon.

“Show.” Wade corrected. “I will stay and show you, but only because it is one of the best movies of all time and it is a crime that you do not know it.”

“Deal.” Peter conceded. 

They cleaned themselves up and spent the rest of the evening with Wade reciting every word of some movie about a bartender, while Peter happily rested his head on Wade’s chest and nodded in and out of sleep. 

 

**_I give it a week._ **

_ This one’s stubborn. A month. _

**_He’s going to find out you’re nutter balls eventually._ **

_ Might as well run now anyway. _

Every time the voices started to get going, Wade focused on the soft breathing of the boy that was curled into his side and somehow that adorable little kitten snore managed to drown out the rioting that had been constant for him for years.


End file.
